


Candles to Burn

by fallenrose24



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: (Pre-canon) Brighid learns about Mòrag's heritage on the anniversary of her father's death.





	Candles to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Early stage Moraghid down below!
> 
> I have too much free time on a 9 day road trip as I move across the country... but my access to internet is spotty. This was written on my phone, so my apologies for any missed edits.
> 
> In one of the recent updates, Mòrag had a pretty visceral reaction to a few Urayan Drivers during a quest to locate a felled mercenary in Temperantia. I've had this headcanon since then. I felt like there needed to be more than just political squabbles over territory to explain her obvious distain for Urayans... especially since she doesn't treat Gormotti that way.
> 
> This fic will be used to explain Mòrag's state of mind in another fic I'm trying to finish.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to "Out of the Darkness" by My Indigo. The lyrics definitely had an impact. Give it a listen :).

It happened one morning, unannounced.

Brighid awoke just as the sun began to creep above the Cloud Sea. That gave her an hour to freshen up for the day before she was to meet Mòrag at the training grounds. Though they had resonated over 6 months ago and Mòrag was still actively undergoing daily training routines with the military, the ambitious Driver insisted they hone their combat skills every morning.

Brighid knew the routine was grueling, but nothing would dissuade the stubborn Ardainian. Their only compromise was that Mòrag would retire to Brighid's quarters when the sun set and allow the fire Blade to soothe her worn muscles with the heated balm of her hands.

It wasn't much, but it seemed to relax her well enough that she was ready to start all over again the next day. It was clockwork...

...which was why it was so strange to find the training grounds empty.

Mòrag was never late.

Brighid sighed as she raised a hand to cover her Core Crystal. She allowed her mind to go blank as she searched for the still growing tethers of their connection. With a frown, she removed her hand. Wherever her Driver was, she clearly was not in enough distress for her to feel. While that was comforting, it still did nothing to explain her absense.

It was too early for the army regiments to be running drills, which left the throne room...

Brighid made her way swiftly through the halls of Hardhaigh Palace. Not having Mòrag beside her was alarming her more than she cared to admit. She knew her Driver seemed safe enough, but that still did not dissolve the knot in her stomach. Something wasn't right.

Just as she stepped off the steam elevator, she bumped into Aegaeon. He steadied her as she stumbled and sent her a teasing smirk.

"In a hurry, Brighid?"

"Have you seen Lady Mòrag?"

The water Blade paused, taken aback by his friend's serious tone. "Mòrag? No, I assumed the two of you would have been-"

"She never showed, Aegaeon." Brighid gripped his arm tightly. "You know how much she hates being late to anything."

Aegaeon seemed ready to speak, but abruptly shut his mouth. His white eyes pinched in thought before suddenly widening. He turned his gaze to Brighid with obvious sympathy marring his features.

"Aegaeon?"

"She didn't tell you?"

Brighid frowned. "Tell me what?"

"I apologize, Brighid, but this is not my story to reveal." He tried to pull away, but the burning hand held on tighter.

"If you know where she is-"

"I do, but I think it would be best if you spoke to His Majesty first."

The knot in her stomach grew larger.

Silently, the Blades made their way to the throne room. Brighid found herself growing more and more unnerved by Aegaeon's uncharacteristically cryptic demeanor.

They found the Emperor gazing upon the profile of Mor Ardain. When he noticed their presence, they both bowed deeply in reverence.

"Aegaeon, Lady Brighid... what can I do for you?"

"Your Majesty, it appears Mòrag did not reveal today's significance."

The Emperor sighed as he sat on his throne. "Very well. Take a seat, both of you."

The Blades obeyed, sitting across from one another at the Council table at the center of the room.

"Please do not take offense to Mòrag's secrecy, Lady Brighid. I'm not surprised she refrained from talking to you... she rarely speaks to anyone about her early years."

"Majesty?"

The Emperor coughed into his fist. "Normally, I would not betray Mòrag's confidence, but I fear the day is soon approaching when you will be all she has."

Brighid didn't miss how Aegaeon's head bowed in sorrow.

"She will need you, Lady Brighid. It is my hope she will make room for you behind the walls she has built."

"Your Majesty... is she alright?"

"Physically, yes."

"Forgive my impatience, but where-"

"You will find Mòrag in the family mausoleum."

That gave the Blade pause.

"I believe I informed you of Mòrag's heritage when she awoke you?"

"Yes... she is your daughter in name, but your niece by blood. And is no longer the next in line for the throne."

The Emperor let out a sharp laugh at her matter-of-fact tone. "Indeed. Mòrag is the daughter of my late brother, Eandraig. As the older sibling, the Imperial line and the royal name was passed to me. My brother was gifted the surname Ladair to signify his Imperial heritage, but distinguish him from the Ardanach line."

Brighid rose her brow. "You did not change her surname?"

"Mòrag's mother died in childbirth, leaving my brother to raise her. He did the best he could, but I'm afraid Eandraig was not built for a life of complacency... I suppose Mòrag inherited that trait. He joined the army as soon as he came of age."

Brighid smiled. "Like father, like daughter."

"Indeed. By the time Mòrag was born, he was already climbing the ladder and was often deployed on survey missions. Aegaeon here spent much time looking after her in his stead."

The water Blade spared Brighid a brief glance before returning his gaze to the table, looking as if it pained him to hear the Emperor's words.

"Mòrag still adored him..."

The Emperor paused, taking in his Blade's solemn tone. "She did and he loved her dearly."

Brighid did not like where this was going.

"Majesty..."

"Eandraig volunteered to lead an expedition to Temperantia." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "An excavation team had been dispatched to the ancient ruins of Judicium many months before. We received a report of a tablet that had been discovered that could indicate buried technology nearby. Eandraig and his unit were dispatched to verify the find... along with Aegaeon, whose proficiency in a ancient languages would prove invaluable."

Aegaeon's fists tightened painfully on the table as the Emperor sighed heavily.

"I was not aware that Urayan troops were also in the area."

Aegaeon ran a hand over his face. "We were ambushed. Eventually, the Urayans were subdued, but not before a number of our men had been killed and Lord Eandraig was gravely wounded. He died before I could even get him back to the garrison."

Brighid pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Mòrag was only six when she was orphaned. She was devastated... and alone." The Emperor let out another shuddering cough. "And I was without an heir. I adopted her, but could never bring myself to erase my brother's lineage from her name. If she succeded me, she would do so under his banner."

Aegaeon reached forward, covering the hand Brighid still had on the table with his own. "On the anniversary of his death, Mòrag spends the day in the mausoleum where Eandraig's body was interred beside her mother's."

The fire Blade abruptly stood, her desire to be with her Driver boiling over. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I beg your leave."

"You may go, but Brighid... I have perhaps one final favor to ask of you." Another wave of coughing cut through the air. "I know my days are limited and Mòrag will soon be burdened with greater responsibility to keep our Empire secure..."

"Sire?"

The Emperor sighed. "I cannot fault her for the resentment she feels toward the Urayans. She is entitled to her anger, but I ask that you keep it from consuming her."

Brighid nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. I will defend her with my life, even if that means I protect her from herself. Though I've never gotten the impression that she needed it."

The Emperor smiled. "No. She is as level headed as they come, but it is often those who are silent who suffer the most."

"If I may be so bold, Your Majesty... what was done to avenge Lord Eandraig?"

"Uraya was banned from excavating Temperantia, indefinitely. Temperantia was classified as a demilitarized zone and Uraya was sworn to stay neutral during any acts of aggression between the Empire and other nations." The older man stood to gaze at Mor Ardain once more. "I could have declared his death an act of war, but I had already been preparing to annex Gormott."

"You chose instead to make Queen Raqura submissive."

"Gormott was a fight we could win. Eandraig would have understood."

Brighid stayed silent, unwilling to comment  on her leader's claim to speak for the desire of a dead man. She merely waited until he waved her away. With one last glance to Aegaeon, she entered the steam elevator and disappeared to the deck below.

\---

Mòrag ran black, gloved fingers over metal lettering. With a sigh, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the commemorative plaque that bore a familiar name.

"Hello, Da."

She stepped back and sat on the bench before her parents' burial site. A solemn smile pulled at her lips as she took in the images of their likeness that had been etched into the metal of their respective tombs.

"A lot has happened this year..." She swallowed against the knot forming in her throat. "I'm a Driver now... just like you always hoped. You won't believe who my Blade is..."

\---

Brighid carefully made her way down the spiral staircase that led to the Imperial mausoleum. The red walls and metal accents made it appear like any other hall of Hardhaigh Palace, save for the metal plaques and carved portraits. It was like taking a walk through history.

She couldn't help but pause at each Emperor's tomb. When she recognised a name from her journal, she used her finger to light a blessing candle. Though the names were familiar, the images of her fallen Drivers did nothing to stir her conciousness - that alone made the walk through the crypt almost unbearable.

Mòrag was, thankfulky, fairly easy to spot. She sat before a wall in the distance, her black royal tunic standing out against the crimson room. Brighid smiled softly at the image of her Driver, quickly shoving the misgivings about her lost past to the back of her mind. She couldn't deny the woman looked quite fetching in her uniform. It was nearly identical to the Emperor's white dress coat, save for the color that distinguished her from the Ardanach line. Brighid scoffed internally at the thought. It could have been her own personal bias, but she thought the red sash and gold accents and shoulder tassles were far more appealing against black fabric.

Brighid paused as she watched Mòrag stand. The young woman made her way to the assorment of blessing candles, picking one and bringing it over to her father's crypt. She pulled a pack of matches from her pants pocket and struck.

The fire failed to catch.

Brighid took soft steps forward as Mòrag continued to strike match after match. Only when she was close enough could she see her Driver's hands were shaking. With a flick of her left wrist, a small blue flame appeared above her index finger. Soothing a hand over Mòrag's back, Brighid dipped her finger into the candle until the flame lapped at the wick.

Mòrag turned startled eyes to her Blade. "B-Brighid... what are you-"

"I was worried when you didn't show this morning." 

Brighid guided Mòrag's hand to place the candle before Eandraig's plaque. Silently, she drifted over to pick up another before moving over to Mòrag's mother's tomb. Mòrag merely watched as the candle was lit, casting a warm glow over the etching of a woman she had never met. Blue fingers traced over the carved portrait with near reverence.

"I can see the resemblance." Brighid hummed softly. "She was beautiful."

"So I've heard." Mòrag cleared her throat. "Brighid, how did you find me here?"

The Blade ignored the question as she glided back to Eandraig's grave.

"You are truly your father's child... you share the same eyes. Determined yet soft."

"Brighid..."

She turned her back, fully facing the portrait of the fallen commander.

"Lord Eandraig, it is an honor to pay my respects to my Driver's family."

The sound of Mòrag sucking in a sharp breath echoed through the empty hall.

"She is as valiant and brave as your legend portays you. I am humbled to be a student of her greatness." A burning finger grazed over the man's name. "I swear to you that Aegaeon and I will protect your family the way we failed to protect you. Now that I walk among you again, you have my word that your daughter will be safe."

A gloved hand covered hers. Turning to her left, Brighid caught the profile of her Driver. She silently took in the expression of steeled determination on Mòrag's face.

"This is her, Da." She tightened her grip on Brighid's fingers against the grave. "This is the Jewel of the Empire. This is the Blade I used to dream of awakening... the Blade I dreamed of from all the stories you used to tell."

Brighid leaned her head against the side of Mòrag's face.

"I wasn't lying, see? I awoke her... and she's just as magnificent as the legends say. Her power is unparalleled, Da... but none of the stories told of her heart." Mòrag turned her gaze to the Blade curled against her. "She is the warmest spirit I have ever met. I am still working to be truly worthy of her one day, but she's right, Da. You have no need to worry...  I will be fine. We look after each other."

Brighid brushed a soft kiss against Mòrag's cheek before she pulled away. She walked a few paces behind her Driver to allow her some privacy as she bid her parents good-bye. When Mòrag returned to her side, she said nothing at the sight of unshed tears drowning amber eyes. She merely reciprocated when Mòrag entwined her gloved fingers with hers and began a slow stride back through the mausoleum.

"Same time as always tomorrow, Lady Mòrag?"

The Ardainian smiled. "Yes, Brighid. That will do just fine."

Just as they passed through the final archway, Mòrag gripped the metal molding to her side, tugging Brighid back. She waited until the Blade turned around with a curious glance.

"Thank you, Brighid."

The Blade reached a hand up to carress her Driver's cheek.

"I am your Blade, your weapon to wield... and you... you are my Driver. I will be your strength whenever you need it."

Mòrag smiled softly as they made their way back up the spiral staircase, still hand-in-hand.


End file.
